Wheelchair
by dinolove453
Summary: Sequel to Cold. Camp suddenly changes when you have a near death experience… Smitchie with hints of Naitlyn


Wheelchair

Wheelchair

Summary: Sequel to Cold. Camp suddenly changes when you have a near death experience… Smitchie with hints of Naitlyn

Mitchie POV

Water closed in around me, blinding me and enclosing me in a giant net of liquid pain. I tried to kick myself free, but the water closed in on my chess and made me feel as though I was being compressed between two walls. I opened my mouth to scream but water entered it instead, my head felt dizzy and I knew I didn't have much longer. Just as my world began to black out…

I woke up.

_Damn_, I thought in irritation, _how many more nights can I have that dream?_

For every night since I had nearly drowned and underwent a horrible case of hypothermia, I had had that dream where I relived the drowning moments. Except, unlike in real life where I felt the hot grains of sand just before I passed out, I would wake up but still feel as though I am drowning in insanely deep water.

I was _pissed_. This whole drowning thing wasn't cool at _all_.

I looked up and out my window in the cabin I shared with my mother. It was still night, which meant that I would have to go back to sleep and go back to the dream. The moon cast tiny little beams of light through my window. I sighed and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep, but too alert and afraid to do so. I sighed and sat up again, looking around me. My mom was peacefully asleep, and I looked over to the right of my bed.

Yup, there it was, staring back at me like my own personal curse. My wheelchair.

After my bout of hypothermia, the camp doctor told me that my legs were still too weak to be walked on, that I had to use a wheelchair until they were fully functioning again. That had been three days ago, and everyone around camp was being awesome at helping me get around, since my arms were also too weak to be powering the wheelchair. I was a charity case, which sucked, but there really wasn't any other way.

Plus, Barron and Sander fighting each other to push my wheelchair to singing class were highly amusing.

I grunted and managed to push myself into my wheelchair, an art I had perfected sometime yesterday. I looked over to make sure my mom was still asleep, and pushed myself to the door of the cabin. Even if I shouldn't power the dang thing myself, that didn't mean I couldn't, and I had never been one for conformity. Or maybe it was just Shane rubbing off on me.

At the thought of Shane I smiled to myself. If Barron and Sander fighting to push me were amusing, then Shane always coming to my rescue when I was stranded in the middle of camp or when I had to go from dance class (which I just observed, admittedly) to somewhere else was heart melting. He was the one to push my chair the most, since my mom couldn't because of her catering. Caitlyn, Lola, Barron and Sander pushed my chair when he couldn't. I was far from immobile…

Except at night, when everyone was asleep and I had to do something urgent, like go to the bathroom. Or now, when I was just bored and didn't want to return to that dream again.

I pushed myself down the newly-installed ramp and had to rest, my arms already giving out on me. I knew if my mom saw me right now she would flip, especially since this wasn't urgent, but I really didn't want to sit around in my bed trying to not fall asleep. I had my quilt wrapped around me, I was plenty warm and the stars were especially beautiful. There was no point lying in bed when I could fall asleep at any moment.

I managed to wheel myself down the gravel past the counselor complex, which was about three yards. I was panting and my arms felt like they were going to fall off. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I had half a mind to call my mom, but then I would get in trouble. I sighed and rested in my chair, trying to keep myself awake and away from the dream.

I grunted and managed to wheel myself around and back to the counselor's complex when I heard footsteps. I stopped in my tracks, feeling my heart beat wildly out of my chest.

"Mitchie?!" I heard a familiar, welcoming voice gasp. I spun around in my chair and was greeted with Shane looking down at me in amusement.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"Come on now," he went behind me and began to push my chair, "You know you're not supposed to move yourself!"

"I was restless," I sighed, "and now I'm exhausted."

"Well, good thing I heard you rolling around and went out to check out what was going on," Shane chuckled, "Or else you might have been stuck here all night."

I laughed a little myself, and began to nod off before jumping back up.

"What?" Shane looked at me and smirked.

"I don't wanna sleep," I mumbled.

"And why not?" Shane knelt down to be face to face with me.

"I don't want to have this nightmare I've been having," I sighed, looking back at him. He became concerned.

"What's it about?" he murmured softly.

"Well… me… uh… drowning," I mumbled, now averting my eyes. He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Don't ever worry about that again," he whispered, "I'll always save you from drowning."

I smiled a little, "Thanks."

He kissed me again and then murmured, "Always happy to." He then wheeled my chair into the cabin I shared with my mother.

"I don't think my mom will appreciate you arriving in our cabin," I yawned.

"Naw, I rescued you," Shane smirked.

"Three days ago or tonight?" I giggled.

Shane thought for a moment, and then answered, "Both." He lifted me out of my chair and into my bed before crawling in after me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded in amusement.  
"Well, you obviously don't want to have that nightmare again, and I'm just too tired to walk all the way back to my cabin," he murmured. I smiled and snuggled against him, drifting into sleep.

I had the same dream as before, except as I felt my chest compress, two strong arms were pulling me out of the water. I woke up when I opened my eyes to see a sopping wet Shane.

CampRock

Shane POV

I woke up well before Mitchie did and went to the kitchen. I knew that I could soften up Connie with my magical cooking… (snort.)

Connie soon came in after me as I began to look around the kitchen.

"Well, hello Shane. Thank you for wheeling Mitchie back in last night," I dropped the plate I had just picked up and it shattered on the ground.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

Connie walked up to me with a smirk on her face, "I woke up when I heard Mitchie wheel herself out. Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at her or you for staying the night, but please, she's only sixteen and I don't feel like being a grandmother quite yet," Connie smiled.

"Don't worry Mrs. Torres, we haven't and I wasn't planning…" but Connie cut me off.

"Calm down Shane, I trust you, just letting you know my thoughts on the issue. Now go back to Mitchie, you're really more useful there," she laughed. I nodded and sprinted back over to the nearby cabin.

Mitchie was just waking up, looking groggy and a little surprised.

"Hey Mitch," I smiled, sitting next to her.

"Hey, where were you?" she mumbled, looking like a young child just waking up. I smiled at her even more.

"I was trying to get on your mother's good side and help out in the kitchen, but she's under the impression that my cooking skills are lacking," I shrugged.

"That's 'cause they are," Mitchie giggled. I snorted.

"You WISH you could make as awesome a PB&J sandwich as me," I sighed, "But not all of us are as talented as I."

"Jerk," Mitchie giggled. I smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"But I'm _your_ jerk," I replied, smiling. She giggled again.

"C'mon," I murmured, "You should eat food."

Mitchie nodded and we wheeled into the cafeteria. Lola, Barron, Sander and Caitlyn were all eating at their regular table, and I wheeled Mitchie into her position and sat across from her.

"Hey," they all nodded. The novelty of my sitting at their table had already worn off.

"How are ya doin', Mitch?" Barron asked immediately. Mitchie shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Tired, cranky and I want this stinking wheelchair _gone_," Mitchie sighed.

"Hey, I could always carry ya," Sander laughed.

"If anyone is carrying Mitchie," I rolled my eyes, "It's going to be me."

"Very true," Caitlyn giggled.

"Why would Mitchie _want_ either of you to carry her anyway?" Lola rolled her eyes, "It would just be permanent embarrassment."

We all began to laugh as Tess, Ella and Peggy walked by.

"Oh look, it's the invalid and all of her pitiers," Tess snorted.

We all stopped laughing and glared at her. Ella and Peggy wouldn't meet our eyes.

"Leave her alone, Tess. She's got it bad enough as it is," Caitlyn snapped.

"No, Caitlyn, I don't think I'll leave her alone. Why does she deserve it, anyway? She's a liar and quite frankly weak. Shane, wouldn't you _much_ rather sit at my table rather than be caught sitting with these losers?" Tess flipped her hair. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd rather poke a lion in the eye," I turned back and ignored the smirks of everyone around the table and the glares of Tess.

"Fine," and she left. I looked up and saw Ella and Peggy mouthing to Mitchie that they would talk to her later.

Well, not all of Tess' disciples were evil.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I still felt the sting of Tess' words as she walked off. Peggy and Ella looked at me sadly and mouthed words of comfort and reassurance, but that didn't help. Tess was right. I _was_ an invalid.

I felt Shane's gaze on me. How was I supposed to know if _anyone_ really cared about me, or if they all just pitied me? Even Shane? I felt hot tears of guilt and shame creep up in my eyes, and in one swift motion I wheeled myself out of my spot and began to roll away.

"Wait! Mitchie!" I heard everyone call after me. I ignored them. My heart felt like it was being pierced. Of _course_ Shane didn't _actually_ have feelings for me. He was pitying me and giving me attention to help me out, because I had nearly died under his watch and I was the girl with the voice, but for no other reason. I continued down out of the Mess Hall and through camp. I didn't want to be a burden to them any longer.

I felt tears run down my face as I reached the beach all by myself. I held my face in my hands and began to sob. I was such a loser. _I should have just drowned in that lake._ I continued to sob, seriously considering throwing myself back into that water that was now the cause of all my problems.

"Mitchie!" I heard Shane's voice call out behind me. I started to wheel myself away. I didn't want to burden him any longer. I had to get away.

But, naturally, two working legs trumped wheels. Shane wheeled me around to face him.

"Mitchie, please, don't believe a word Tess says," he murmured, kissing my lips softly causing my entire self to tingle, "She is by far the world's biggest posing bitch I have ever met, and _boy_ have I met some posing bitches!"

I shook my head, tears still pouring down my face. Shane kissed me again.

"Why? Why are you letting her words get to you? We all love you, Mitchie. You make life more interesting, Caitlyn and you are like twins, Lola thinks of you as her little sister, and Barron and Sander _love_ fighting over you. I even think Peggy and Ella still care about you! And as for me…" his voice choked.

I shook my head, "No. I'm just a burden. A stinking, lying, annoying invalid."

He kissed me yet again, even fiercer, "_No_, Mitchie. _Please_ stop thinking about yourself that way."

"I should just jump back in that lake," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

Again, he kissed me, tears now pouring down his own cheeks, "_**No**_, Mitchie! I don't know what I would do without you! Without you… my night sky turns into pure darkness. You're the stars and the moon."

My heart rate sped up, but I tried to force it down, "Please stop trying to make me feel better when I shouldn't."

"MITCHIE!" he practically shouted, "Don't you _get_ it? I _love _you! As in, hopelessly, passionately, unconditionally _love you_!" I managed to meet his eyes and he kissed me yet again.

"Please," he whispered, breaking away, "Please, don't do anything stupid." I nodded my head. He went behind me and wheeled me back to my mom and my cabin as I fell asleep in my chair.

CampRock

Shane POV

I felt eternally stupid as I wheeled Mitchie to her cabin. Of course she didn't love me back, and of course she just wanted to be left alone. My heart was breaking for her. Damn Tess to the corners of hell for telling Mitchie she was worthless. I wish I could do something to help Mitchie gain back her confidence, but there was nothing I could think of.

I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep in her wheelchair. I saw the hopelessness on her face. How could she honestly continue to think that she was a burden after I told her I loved her?

I took out a piece of paper and began to write a song. She didn't stir as I wrote the words down on the page, humming quietly to myself. I managed to finish the song and run and grab my guitar by the time Mitchie woke up. I was gently plucking out chords as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Hey," I murmured softly. She groaned and closed her eyes again. I fought back my jerk instinct to get up and walk away and my heartbroken instinct to look away and start crying.

"How are you doing?" I continued, leaning over to kiss her forehead softly. Mitchie looked at me finally, and shrugged. I sighed.

"You don't believe me when I tell you I love you, do you?" Shane murmured, "Why not?"

Mitchie sighed, "How can you possibly love me, Shane? You've only known me for two months, and most of that time I was lying to you. I'm a horrible person…"

"I have to disagree. You were lying about your mom and your background. Your personality, your spirit, your song, they weren't lies. You're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met. You, just like everyone else, have made a couple of mistakes, that's all. And now I know who you are, everything about who you are, and I love you all the more," I kissed her lips softly, and then pulled back. She still looked skeptical and depressed.

"Maybe a song will persuade you?" I murmured. She looked at me in semi-amusement. I took out the guitar and sung,

"_My world before you was all night _

_With only a few small stars _

_But then you came like a meteorite _

_Flying past like speeding cars_

_I can't imagine a world without you _

_I just hope you realize my words are true _

_'Cause baby, you're my everything _

_Somehow you're the one that makes me sing _

_I love you more than everyone else _

_You're my everything _

_You threaten to leave my world _

_And baby, I stop breathing _

_All my feelings become unfurled _

_Please stop saying that you're leaving _

_I'll die along with you every time _

_Please realize that you're always mine _

_'Cause baby, you're my everything _

_Somehow you're the one that makes me sing _

_I love you more than everyone else _

_You're my everything _

_How can you take away everything _

_All that's left will be nothing _

_Without you _

_'Cause baby, you're my everything _

_Somehow you're the one that makes me sing _

_I love you more than everyone else _

_You're my everything _

_You're my everything,_" I stopped, sighing, looking at her nervously. She was sobbing heavily.

"Oh Shane!" she managed to blubber out, throwing herself at me and falling out of her chair. In that split second I managed to pull of my guitar and she took that as the chance to hug me tightly.

"I'm s-sorry…" she sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked her hair.

"Don't be. Tess is a bitch. She can get to everyone. Just remember that song. I'll sing it every day if you want me to," I smiled. Mitchie kissed my lips softly and buried herself in my chest.

I knew she was better now.

CampRock

Mitchie POV

I knew I had to make it up to Shane. I had put him through so much worry all because I let Tess get to me _again_.

I was wheeled to the nurse's office by my mom the next day for my check-up. I was tired and still racking my brains when the nurse's words surprised me.

"Congratulations, Mitchie! You can walk now!" Nurse Sanderson declared.

I looked up in shock, "But the doctor said I probably couldn't walk until Final Jam, which is in a week…"

"Your legs healed magnificently fast. Just take it easy, no dance classes yet for example. Enjoy," the nurse smiled at me. In excitement I got up out of my chair and took a step, and it barely hurt and my knee didn't even crumple. In excitement I grinned at my mom, who smiled back. I walked slowly out of the office and, finding that I wasn't going to suddenly get tired, walked at a normal pace through the camp. I heard the nurse reassure my mom and, as soon as I was out of sight, broke into a run. My first stop was Caitlyn and Lola's cabin, naturally. I rushed inside and saw them both working on one of Caitlyn's productions.

"Hey guys!" I laughed. They both turned around and laughed when they saw me.

"Awesome! You can walk!" Lola grinned.

"Heck yes! Oh, we have to go swimming! I mean…" Caitlyn blushed, "Not… that."

I laughed, suddenly in the most amazing mood ever, "Don't worry about it. We'll hang out soon, okay? I have to go see other people." Both nodded in understanding. I ran off to Barron and Sander's cabin, entering in a rush.

"Yo! Barron! Sander! Mitchie here!" I laughed. Both were on their bunks and looked up in surprise at my voice.

"Mitchie! You're outta the chair!" Sander grinned.

"Yes! Mitchmister is _back_!" Barron high fived me as I walked over.

"Wait, if Mitchie's out of the chair, what are we going to fight about?" Sander asked his voice now defeated.

"Who gets to escourt her?" Barron suggested.

"Naw, that's lame, not to mention that Shane would get pissed," Sander shook his head.

"Maybe you should not fight at all?" I suggested in amusement.

"That's lame!" both answered in annoyance.

"We'll get back to you once we've decided," Barron continued.

"Yes, go out and stretch those legs," Sander nodded. I rolled my eyes and ran out of the cabin to the last, most obvious destination.

I entered Shane's quarters hesitantly. He was writing on his bed, mumbling to himself. I quietly walked up and sat on his bed behind him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He jumped a little and turned his head to see me.

"Wait, you're out of the chair!" he gasped. I smirked.

"Yes, I can walk again, but no dancing," I laughed, kissing him softly. He pulled me up off his bed to stand, kissing me more passionately than he had ever done before. I sighed happily and melted into him, more freely than ever before.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Shane," I managed to murmur out, not caring whatever consequence might result. He opened his eyes again, somewhat startled, before kissing me again even more passionately. I buried my hands and fingers into his hair, finally feeling as if I belonged. For this is where I belonged, buried in his arms, where I knew I would always be loved.

CampRock

Caitlyn POV

Final Jam was tonight, and I was panicking. Mitchie and I had gone over our act a million times, and were especially ready now that she could walk, but so much was still left in the balance. I sat in my cabin, drumming my fingers against my laptop, when Mitchie came rushing in.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late!" she was out of breath and her cheeks were flushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Where were you, anyway?" I sighed, still smirking.

"Talking with Shane," Mitchie blushed. I laughed even harder.

"Talking with Shane or making out with Shane?" I pressed, rolling my eyes.

Mitchie blushed even more, "Maybe a little of both." I burst out into laughter, and then managed to calm myself down and look at her in all seriousness.

"Seriously, Mitch, soon you're going to suck his face clear off," I sniggered. She blushed even harder and mumbled, "No I'm not!"

I laughed again, "Naw, you're not that bad. I'm sorry, I just like poking fun, being part of the loveless masses," but I lowered my voice, "But, out of girlie curiosity, how far have you two gone?"

Mitchie blushed harder, "Oh please, Caitlyn. We have _not_ gone very far."

"How far do you _want_ to go?" I continued, rolling my eyes. Mitchie blushed more, mumbled something, and then continued in a clearer voice, "Let's practice! Final Jam's tonight!"

I let it drop and practiced with her, going over her song a million times. She was really concentrating, but also really nervous. I didn't know whether to be excited or nervous. I settled on content.

Tonight, we would rock the house.

CampRock

Mitchie was pacing through the dressing area as I went over the mix another time. She was now officially panicking, and I didn't know what to tell her except the cop-out you'll do great! I sighed and continued to work. I kept my ears open just in case it was our turn without me realizing it.

Then something interesting caught my attention.

"And now, for a surprise act, Connect 3 will sing their new single, Wheelchair! Give it up for Shane, Nate and Jason!" I felt my eyebrows shoot up into my hair and Mitchie looked at me in sheer confusion. We both rushed to the area where we could watch the performance without being seen by the audience.

"This is dedicated to the most amazing person in the world," Shane called out, "And to everyone who is crippled by a disability, an accident, or a painful situation. Hit it!" Mitchie's eyes went even wider.

Shane began singing, and I listened attentively, ignoring Mitchie's shocked gaze.

"_Yeah, it all happened in a whir _

_Your world was taken away in a blur _

_And baby, you've been left broken _

_But you know that you have to keep going _

_You have to keep that pain from showing _

_You gotta put on a brave face_," Shane backed up and Nate began singing.

"_Even if you feel weak inside _

_You've gotta hang on for the ride,"_ and the entire group began singing,

_"Cause your wheelchair isn't who you are _

_And if you're feeling lost and afraid _

_Yeah you know that I'm never too far _

_Away from you_," and then Shane went back into his groove.

"_C'mon, baby, you're so dang strong _

_So many others could not have gone on _

_But you gotta keep going, don't give up _

_I'll be here when times get tough_

_You gotta put on a brave face,_" and Nate sang,

"_Because everybody needs you here _

_Don't let yourself give into fear,_" and the whole group sung,

"_Cause your wheelchair isn't who you are _

_And if you're feeling lost and afraid _

_Yeah you know that I'm never too far _

_Away from you,_" then Shane sang,

"_You're the beat of my song _

_And no matter what is wrong _

_I'll be here to help you through_," then the group continued with,

"_Cause your wheelchair isn't who you are_

_And if you're feeling lost and afraid _

_Yeah you know that I'm never too far _

_Away from you _

_Yeah, you know that I'm never too far _

_Away from you_," the song slowed, and Shane shouted out, "Thank you!" before all three ran off the stage. I looked over at Mitchie and she had tears running down her face. I gave her a hug as Shane slipped backstage.

"I can't leave for too long," he panted, "I just had to…" but Mitchie had already thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When they pulled away from each other, he murmured, "I wrote that before you were outta the wheelchair… I didn't think you would be out of it by Final Jam… ah well." Mitchie just kissed him again. I turned away from the snog fest and nervously listened to Brown.

"Wow, if you weren't driven to tears by that you have no heart! And now, for our final act this evening, Mitchie Torres and Caitlyn Geller!" Mitchie managed to pull away from Shane and went to her place. I walked out onto the stage and went over to my laptop now set up, and started up the music.

Of course, she totally _rocked_ This is Me. I was so proud of her, she rocked that stage. When we rushed off the stage, Shane kissed her again and I had to roll my eyes. I didn't even know he had come back here. I heard them murmur loving words to each other and I almost had to gag, but soon Shane had to leave. The last thing I heard him murmur before he left was, "Meet me after Final Jam session, okay?" Mitchie murmured back okay as he ran out, and I had to roll my eyes again.

In a few minuets, Brown came out onto the stage with Dee holding the trophy and Shane. Mitchie, Lola, Ella, Peggy and I hovered at the watching spot, all of us mentally biting our fingernails.

"And the winner of Final Jam is… Margaret Dupree!" Well, of course she had won. I heard Hear I Am, it _deserved_ to win. We all screamed for her as she modestly went out onto the stage. I looked over at Mitchie and she grinned back at me. Neither of us were phased by losing.

Shane ran back again, "Hey, sorry you didn't win, but Peggy…" Mitchie just shook her head and kissed him again. I groaned and turned to talk to Lola.

Okay, so I thought they were a _little_ cute.

Or _really_ cute. Whatev.

I turned around and saw Nate looking at me. I was confused by this, as I had never talked to Nate before. Maybe Shane had talked about me around him. I blushed and smiled back at him.

Life was getting good. 


End file.
